


Five times of kisses

by Cecinashi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecinashi/pseuds/Cecinashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is terribly straight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times of kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Gegute: Young Bela

1) Forehead kiss

When they both could still be considered young by a nation’s standards. He was sitting on his usual old wooden chair at the dinner table, frowning intensely at the paper with words on it in front of him, elbows on the table and his hands in his hair. She was new and still cautious of him, but that did not stop her from promptly climbing in the boy’s lap. He looked up at her with a mix of confusion and curiosity visible on his face, while hers didn’t reveal anything. She placed one of her little hands on each of his cheeks, and without as much of a second thought, and proceeded to press an equally small, but firm, kiss to his forehead; a gesture she had taken notice of when they had walked the streets earlier, and she had remembered. When she leaned backwards again, he had blinked at first, but given her one of his trademark toothy grins right after. This was soon followed by a snort from his side. “Oh Gegute.” He had mumbled whilst patting her head. With the frown on his face gone, she knew she succeeded.

2) Temple kiss

When they had both grown up a bit more, both physically and mentally. He was laying in his bed, breathing heavily, bruised and battered, covered in cuts and wounds, and a pained expression on his face despite being in a dormant state. She was close to being called a woman already in stead of a girl. She was standing next to his bed, worry painted all over her face. She had bandaged his wounds earlier, but the healing process would take a couple of days. She had been angrily clutching the fabric of her dress until a bit ago, with tears welling up in her eyes and a quivering bottom lip. How dared they hurt him like that. She thought. But she realized that being in that state wouldn’t help anything at all. To which she had just knelt down next to him, leaning in towards him to press the most gentle of kisses to his temple. Stroking his cheek afterwards, but oh so careful and light that her fingers barely touched his hurt skin. “…I promise that I will never allow anyone to hurt you again.” She whispered. “I will protect you as much as I can. Forever. No matter what.” She continued, waiting a bit, before shuffling away from him, taking on her job of watching over the others again. And as soon as she left again, he had opened his eyes slightly. He had been awake this whole time.

3) Nose kiss

When they had been apart for a very long time, and had already grown up to the point of legal adults. He had suddenly appeared on her doorstep, with a face that screamed ‘exhaustion’, if not only for the bags visible under his eyes and the tired grin visible on his face. She had immediately broken out in tears, first just covering her face, and then wrapping her arms around his torso. Not making a single amend to muffle her sobbing noises, and burying her face in his chest, squeezing the fabric of his shirt. To which Taurys had just proceeded to rub her back, not saying a word, but closing his eyes when he placed his chin on her head, softly. When she had finished her tears, she had removed her hands from his back, freeing herself from his embrace as well. She had moved her hands to his cheeks as well, offering him a smile that didn’t exactly give off a joyful appearance because of her red and puffy eyes, but still was very genuine. “You… don’t ever just disappear like that again.” She said to him, with her voice still cracking halfway through the sentence despite the smile still visible on her face, and she let out a hasty chuckle, pulling his face closer to hers, and placing his forehead against hers. “Welcome home.” She mumbled, placing a kiss on the tip of his crooked nose. 

4) Cheek kiss

When things had been less horrible, and they were celebrating Christmas together. With just the two of them, curled up on Taurys’ couch, and both of them had a wrapped gift on their laps, that they had exchanged just minutes prior. “Ready?” She asked, with a nod from Taurys in return. “Alright then.. 3, 2.. 1″ She continued, and eagerly started tearing off the wrapping off the gift. Taurys in contradiction to Natallia tearing away, had chosen a less gentle approach to it. And because she was so aggressive with it, she had trouble with getting the tape off the gift properly. Which had led to Taurys uncovering his gift faster than her. Semi grinning as he held up a woolen sweater and a matching beanie. Courtesy from Natallia herself. Who had managed to unwrap her own presents after all. She allowed a chuckle to escape as she took the set of gloves and scarf from the package, alongside the bottle of vodka he had included. “You really do know me well.” She complimented, earning a wider grin from Taurys. “Of course. Better than no one. Thank you for your presents as well.” He returned, and she nodded, wrapping the scarf around her neck. “Thank you, yes.” She repeated, and stared at him for a couple of seconds, with him doing the same. With her gaze still locked on his eyes, she leaned in a bit closer to his face, and closer, and closer, until she had nearly reached his lips, and then moved her head a chunk to the side, pressing a kiss to his cheek, and grin widely after that. “You fell for it.” She snickered. “..And I find that we should drink this vodka now. Seriously.”

5) Forehead kiss

“How can I calm down?” He had scoffed, scowled, growled. His arms were firmly wrapped around Natallia’s frail waist. “After that they did that–” He muttered angrily against her skin after having buried his face in her neck, pressing small kisses to it. “I will have their hearts.” He still continued, and all of his words were answered by Natallia’s shushing noises. She had a hand placed on his shoulder, and another petting the back of his head. “Easy dear..” She had mumbled against the fabric of his shirt, as she had placed her head on his shoulder. “Just ignore it. It was nothing.” She continued in an attempt to calm him down. But which attempt seemingly failed. “I can’t just ignore them. Not after when they touched you like that. No one can touch you like that. No one can do that and live to tell.” He added, and the tone in which those words were spoken, managed to send a slight shiver down Nata’s spine. “Taurys… he just grabbed my arm not quite.. gentle, that is all. I’m not hurt. Please don’t make a big scene out of this. I’m sure you scared him off plenty already. And everyone in a twenty meter radius.” She sighed, pushing him a bit backwards, in order to take a look at him, giving him a reassuring look. “I’m fine, alright?” And Taurys had merely rolled his eyes. “..Fine.” He sighed as well, and received a small smile from her. “Very good.” And once again, she pulled his head closer. Placing a kiss on his forehead, just like in the old times. “–I love you, you idiot.”


End file.
